Angels
by BineBlack
Summary: Alles ist dunkel. Zu dunkel. Nicht einmal die aufgehende Sonne vermag etwas daran zu ändern, die Schatten weichen einfach nicht. SONGFICTION!


_**Disclaimer:** Nix meines. Die zwei wunderbaren Männer dieser Geschichte gehören der Autorin JKR und der Song ist im Original von Sarah McLachlan und heißt „Angels". Wer den Film „Stadt der Engel" kennt, sollte auch ihn kennen._

_**Widmung:** Diese kleine Songfiction ist einzig und allein meiner getreuen Beta-Leserin RemusBride gewidmet! Danke, meine Süße! Für Alles! Du hast jedes Wort verdient!

* * *

_

**Angels**

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day_

Alles ist dunkel. Zu dunkel. Nicht einmal die aufgehende Sonne vermag etwas daran zu ändern, die Schatten weichen einfach nicht. Manchmal erscheint es mir so, als wäre die gesamte Farbe aus der Welt gesogen worden und hätte nur noch einen trostlosen, grauen Fleck hinterlassen, in dem ich existieren muss. Mein ganz persönliches Askaban. Ohne Dementoren zwar, dafür aber auch ohne jedwede Hoffnung auf Besserung.

Sirius hat mir mal gesagt, dass ihn seine Wut und sein Hass aufrecht gehalten haben, dass diese Gefühle ihm geholfen haben, sich nicht vollkommen zu verlieren. Ich habe diese Chance nicht. Denn nicht mal das ist mir geblieben. Meine Gefühle sind fort gegangen, zusammen mit der Farbe. Und haben mich als alten, nutzlosen Mann zurückgelassen, der nicht hierher gehört. Der nirgendwo hingehört. Zumindest glaubte ich das. Lange Zeit.

_I need some distraction  
Oh, beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

Manchmal habe ich Tage damit verbracht mich nicht zu bewegen. Blicklos in den grauen Himmel zu starren und nur zu wünschen, dass es bald vorbei wäre. Dass er mich dieses Mal gehen lassen würde. Doch der Wolf in mir hat immer nur Stücke aus mir heraus gebissen, mich nur soviel bluten lassen, dass ich es überlebte und zurückkehren musste in die graue Welt. Wieder weiterleben. Ohne Sinn. Ohne Ziel. Nur als graue Hülle in dieser grauen Welt. Und dabei wollte ich nur eines. Endlich Frieden finden.

_In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

Und dann – als ich glaubte bereits völlig im Grau ertrunken zu sein – änderte sich etwas. Ich weiß nicht, was es war. Doch plötzlich hatte ich Arbeit. Tat etwas Wichtiges. Hatte das erste Mal seit einem Jahrzehnt das Gefühl wieder menschlich zu sein, etwas Sinnvolles zu tun, dazu zu gehören. Ich lehrte. Gab mein Wissen weiter, dass ich so lange gehortet hatte, dass ich fast verrückt darüber wurde. Ich bewegte etwas – und es war ein herrliches Gefühl!

Doch wie all das Glück in meinem Leben war es einfach nicht von langer Dauer. Hatte ich etwas anderes erwartet? Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen – ja. Ja, verflucht, ich hatte etwas anderes erwartet, hatte mich von dem trügerischen Glück täuschen lassen, war unvorsichtig geworden. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sich endlich etwas ändern würde, dass mein Leben nicht mehr von Einsamkeit und Ablehnung bestimmt werden würde. Und das Schicksal schlug mir hämisch grinsend ob meiner Dummheit ins Gesicht.

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

Doch etwas blieb. Eigenartig und fremd. Obwohl ich das bisschen Glück, dass ich erhielt, wieder verloren hatte, kehrte das Grau nicht vollständig zurück. Etwas Entscheidendes hatte sich geändert. Zwar wurde ich erneut verjagt wie die Bestie die ich war, allerdings war ich jetzt nicht mehr allein. Sirius war bei mir. Nicht körperlich, aber er war da. Ein Bindeglied zu meinem früheren Leben.

Ich begann wieder zu glauben. An Ideale, an das Gute. Ich brachte mich in Gefahr, aber zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wusste ich, dass ich sinnvoll sterben würde, wenn es so weit war. Ich würde nicht in einer schmutzigen Straßenecke verhungern, nein, ich würde im Kampf sterben! Und dieses Wissen nahm mir soviel Last von meinen Schultern.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

Und jetzt bin ich hier. Immer noch in einer viel zu grauen Welt, in der mehr falsch als richtig läuft. Wir haben immer noch nicht gewonnen und viele Mitstreiter verloren. Und trotzdem … sie ist jetzt hier.

Venus.

Nur in meinen Gedanken nenne ich sie so, ist sie doch für mich wie der Stern geworden, das einzige Licht in meiner von Finsternis verseuchten Welt. Sie liegt dort in meinem Bett und schläft, die Züge entspannt. Selbst so strahlt sie eine unglaubliche Kraft aus. Sie erscheint mir manchmal immer noch wie ein schöner Traum. Sie weiß von der Dunkelheit und trotzdem ist sie hier. Bei mir. Ohne Vorurteile oder Angst.

Ihre Augenlider flattern, während ich sie ansehe, stumm vor Dankbarkeit, demütig, weil ich sie nicht verdient habe. Ihre wunderschönen Augen blinzeln gegen die aufgehende Sonne hinter mir, ehe sie lächelt und ihre Hand in meine Richtung streckt. Und ich löse mich von meinem Platz am Fenster, gehe zu ihr hinüber und lege mich zu ihr. Und während sie in meinen Armen wieder einschläft wandert mein Blick wieder durch das Fensterglas in die Welt. Und ich schwöre – die Sonne ist zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder golden und hell. Und ich habe endlich meinen Platz gefunden. Hier bei meinem Engel.

_You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

* * *

_

_Kriege ich eine Review! Ihr kennt mich und meine Süchte ja mittlerweile..._


End file.
